Just, Loving You
by yankumi1
Summary: He was used to the life he had and accepted what he couldnt change. Never did he expect that Kaoru would come back..with a little boy. A/K parring.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

_Italics – represents dreams and flashbacks_

the rest are as always…

**-**

**--**

**---**

_A car awaited near a corner not too far from a house where to figures stood in front of the gate._

"_Aoshi?" a soft spoken voice called out to the man in front of her. He made no effort to reply and looked at woman before him as she brought up her hand to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill before she spoke once again._

"_Promise me something? Forgive me."_

Aoshi opened his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. A sigh escaped his mouth and he sat up knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. What seemed so long ago would not be forgotten yet he still wondered why he had dreamt it. Turning his head to check the time he got up and took off his shirt heading towards the bathroom mumbling.

"School is a waste of time."

--

---

"Aoshi-kun!!" a voice yelled out as Aoshi walked up the campus stairs. He stopped and turned around to find Yamada Haruka, who he met freshmen year of college, running towards him.

"Haruka." He replied.

"Looks like this is our last year. Aren't you excited?"

"A bit. By the way how is your okaa-san?" he asked looking at her.

"She's fine. She was discharged from the hospital yesterday. Doctor says she needs a few more days of rest then she can start working again." She then gave a loud sigh.

"Is it all right for you to be in school?"

"Of course! Besides it's the first day. Why would I miss the first day of school? Oh yeah has Sano arrived yet? Hehe I bet he's gonna be late." She asked as they walked down the halls and into their classroom. Their class slowly began to fill with students and just as Haruka had predicted Sano came in catching his breath.

"Heeh…well you got here. Lucky for you Sensei hasn't appeared yet." Haruka taunted. Sano rolled his eyes and ignored her remark looking both at Haruka and Aoshi.

"It's been a while. How was your trip?" he asked looking at Aoshi.

"If your asking if I've gotten a woman then the answer is no. Otherwise you could care less." he replied looking out the window.

"Ouch! Don't kill me now. I was only askin." Sano said putting his feet up on the table.

"What about you Haruka?

"Actually it was boring. I had nothing to do except my job but other than that I didn't go anywhere."she replied. Standing up Aoshi took two of his books and started to walk off.

"I'll be back. I remembered I don't need this book."

"Ah! Hey hey could ya put this one in also while you're at it? Thanks bud!" Sano called out handing him a book. Aoshi took the book and left walking out to the hall. How he befriended the two he didn't know, for one he didn't look like the type to make friends with a very nice yet coy girl and a jockey guy. As for being social he could say he has been a little friendlier than before, that is conversing when needed. Outwardly his appearance has captured the attention of women yet can be nerve wrecking when talking to him. So why is it that his presence is known a bit more this year? Either he's been too friendly or the girls are telling other girls to go too this college. Too troublesome to think any further Aoshi ignored the thought and quickened his pace. What he wanted to do was go back home and sleep. After dreaming about her he had been a little disturbed. It had been five years since he last saw her. For all he knew she could be with someone else or have forgotten him.

Taking his time back to the class the campus seemed a bit quieter now that most had gone to their classes. He noticed a student, probably a new person, looking at a map which was of the campus. She stood near by a bench concentrating on the map and looking up once in a while. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail yet it still seemed long. It almost reminded him or her. But it couldn't be possible. Minding his own business, just as he turned his head back the girl faced his direction and he caught a glimpse at the corner of his eye. He stopped before he took another step as his eyes slightly widen. Turning his head back to the girl he found her walking away around a corner. His ice blue eyes stayed at where she had walked off too just making sure his head wasn't playing with him.

"Aoshi-kun!" he snapped back to reality as Harukas' voice called to him. ", What are you doing?" she asked walking towards him. He began to walk pass by her.

"Nothing. Let's go back."

---

----

"Take a left turn here and keep going straight. The class is on the left side."

"Arigatoo." Kaoru bowed slightly and followed as told. She quickly checked her watch and quickened her pace hoping Sensei wouldn't be too angry for being late. Being her first time in a University the campus was pretty big. Other schools were huge but not this huge. If it weren't for her parents wanting to come back she wouldn't have come back, much less to Japan. Though the good side is she was in Kyoto . Kaoru fiddled with her shirt and jacket to make sure nothing was out of place.

'How do people get used to these uniforms? Mou!' she sighed out loud 'well at least the skirt isn't short.' Taking another turn a student in a rush brushed her on the shoulder knocking off her bag. She turned around as she watched the student run off without apologizing.

"Thank you for helping! If I had my boken…" she mumbled with a sarcastic tone and picked up her backpack. Once again she began to jog yet bumped into another person.

"Ah..Gomen" she said looking down at the floor. Hearing no response she looked up slowly gasping as she saw who she ran into.

"Kaoru."

"Enishi?" she raised her eyebrow. Now there was someone she hadn't seen in a while. Her face flushed as she remembered a certain incident. A smirk etched on his face as he saw her look away with a blush. Kaoru awkwardly waited for the silence to break not knowing what to say or do. She noticed that he wasn't wearing uniform meaning he wasn't from here.

"Your not wearing uniform. Why are you here?" She pointed out to him. He looked at his clothing and back at her.

"Is that a problem?" he asked teasingly as a frown appeared on her face.

"Of course not!"

"Since when did you come to this school?"

"Just now. I came back to Japan two weeks ago and applied as soon as I got here, I didn't expect to find you here."

"You were planning on keeping it a secret weren't you? Did you think I wouldn't be in Kyoto? I told you I was attending college here but not at this one, remember?"

"That was long ago. For all I know you would have picked another-"

"So you are keeping our promise." He said interrupting her.

"...That wasn't the intention."

"You still haven't broken a single promise. You're here, are you not? Does that mean I still have to pay you the money we bet on?"

"What do you want from me?" she half blurted out tired from his teasing.

"Can I have a hug? You left without saying anything except to HIM." She looked up and sighed. From the looks of it not much has changed from him except for his appearance. She had to admit he was more muscular than before and handsome as ever. If it weren't for his shirt that revealed how much he has grown she'd have no clue. Sighing again she closed her eyes in annoyance and rubbed her temples. She didn't even realize she was eyeing him.

"I feel like I just cheated on someone." She whispered to herself.

"Who might that be?" he asked leaning a little closer to her. ", didn't I say that you'd fall for me?"

"Baka…" he smirked once again then turned serious speaking once again in a low voice that almost couldn't be heard.

"So, how've you been doing?" Kaoru looked up at him and smiled slightly knowing his teasing was over.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Nothing new."

"Any girlfriend yet?" for a second he looked at her with eyes that wanted to devour her and then hid them.

" Stupid question to ask." Guilt tugged at Kaoru hearing the hurt tone from his voice.

"You were young. I didn't think you'd be serious about me." Enishi frowned.

"That's because your eyes were only on him." With that he left her standing there feeling even worse.

---

----

"Ne! Aoshi-kun. Are you busy this afternoon?" Haruka coyly looked away ", cause I was wondering if you wanna go out and eat Udon or something." Aoshi looked at her silently. " I mean of course with Sano also!" Sano looked their way.

"Actually that would be nice. Besides we haven't hung out together in a while."

"All right, fine."

---

----

"Cheers!!" two loud voices were heard through the bar and both laughed loudly. Aoshi, who was drinking tea, knew the two would waste themselves till there's no tomorrow and he'd have to be the one too clean up after their mess. Especially for Haruka she's shy when you first get to know her but later you find out that she loves to drink. (::note: Aoshi's first impression on Haruka.::)

"Pick someone else to be your servant." he said to himself in annoyance.

"Cheers for Haruka still being single!!" Sano said putting his fourth (soon to be fifth) beer up in the air. Haruka also put up her beer and made a toast.

"And here's to Sano who hasn't asked Megumi-chan out yet!!! Ahahahaha!" the two wrapped their arm around their shoulders and happily laughed in unison. A few chuckles were heard from other tables and once again Aoshi drank his tea though his patients were growing thin.

"Are you two done drinking yet? Hurry it up and let's go."

"AWw don't be like that!! Here drink! Who cares if you have a low tolerance?!" Sano pushed his drink to Aoshi.

"Ah!" Haruka stood up. "I know, let's go karaoke!" Aoshi stood up.

"Sano I'm leaving. Make sure you get her home."

"Hai!" Aoshi then left checking the time. He spent two hours in that bar.

"Two hours." He barely whispered out.

"_Kaoru…it's been two hours already."Aoshi said to the drunken girl._

"_Matte! I can drink one more! I promise then this will be my fourth time drinking!" she said happily._

"_It's your second time drinking." He whispered ", if I had known you'd get drunk chugging down that first beer I would have never made that bet." He sighed trying to calm her down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Kaoru looking at him._

"_You know! I really can't stand you! Your sooooo hard to figure! And when I figure you out, it turns out to be the opposite! Why is that? What's wrong with me?" Kaoru asked with a cute frown. A small smile slowly appeared on his face and he chuckled._

"_Nothing's wrong with you. I just pretend that you're wrong. So really you've figured me out completely." She silently mouthed an o and smiled._

"_See? I knew I was right! Aren't you glad you accepted this first date?"_

That same small smile appeared on his face but washed it away once he realized he was standing on the sidewalk. As soon as he took a turn a blue eyed girl walked towards the bar and went in.

---

----

"Ah, Kana-chan gomene! I'll take over from here." Kaoru said as she put her clip in her mouth to fix her hair.

" Hey could you quiet those two over there? That guy with spiky hair. Other customers are getting annoyed. I'd do it myself but I don't want no trouble." She smiled nervously. Kaoru rolled her eyes and went over to the two drunken figures. As she reached the table she noticed how many beers were on the table and couldn't believe that the two would drink so much.

"Ano…excuse me? Could you two please lower your voice? Other customers don't like it." Kaoru said interrupting the two. Haruka looked up and her eyes widen.

"Ah! You're pretty!! I'm Haruka!"

"Ano…" Kaoru hesitated on what to do next.

"Hoy Haruka, she's askin you to lower your voice. Maybe we should just go home. Sorry Jou-chan we'll leave right away." Sano got up slightly recovered from his drunken state.

"No it's fine. You two don't have to leave. I'm just asking that you lower your voice, that's all." Haruka stood up.

"Yeah! That's all she's saying Sano! We don't gotta leave yet." She turned to Kaoru. "By the way what's your name?"

"Um Kaoru desu."

"Well Kaoru how bout you drink with us?!"

"Actually I'm working at the moment."

"Oh that's too bad." She paused to think. "How bout tomorrow afternoon?"

"Well…we barely know each other and things might be a little awkward…the next day." Kaoru replied thinking of how to get out of the situation.

"Nonsense! I think you look like a nice person so why not get to know each other? Besides making friends isn't a bad thing." Haruka said happily (and still a bit drunk)

"Ah….." Kaoru gave up in defeat. Sano grabbed Haruka by the arm.

"Sorry to trouble you but just say you'll go so she won't bug you anymore. She doesn't take no for an answer to the people she likes."

"All right. I'll go."

"Great! Here's my number just incase you get lost. Meet us at the café near the main mall kay?"

'hah….what a coincidence, that's where I'm going tomorrow.' Kaoru nodded and took the paper from Haruka.

"Yay! See you then. We can leave now Sano." The two then left. Kaoru watched as the two exit the door and put the paper in her pocket. She sighed knowing that work was going to be long and couldn't wait to go home. A smile then appeared on her face and laughed at her self.

Those two were indeed the strangest she's ever met.

TBC…

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed it! Please review. Many thanks. 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Nee-san – older sister

Nii-san- older brother

Chotto Matte – wait a minute

-

----

--------

"Nee-san…w-ake up." A grumpy voice tried to wake up her sister who was still sleeping quite peacefully. " Nee-san. Don't sleep in. You said you'd take me to the mall today. So hurry up and get ready."

"Hai, hai…Maori." Kaoru sat up and brushed her bangs to the side. She had such a nice sleep she didn't want to wake up just yet, not to mention it was winter which made her want to stay cooped up under the blanket. Maori sat beside her and fiddled with her long hair that reached to the bed.

"Your hair is so long Nee-san. You ever gonna to cut it?" Maori asked comparing her hair to her sisters.

"No. I like it long. Besides your hair has gotten longer too, almost as long as mine."

"Hmm I think I'll trim my hair. It's a hassle to take care of and if I grow it any longer I'll look exactly like you!" Kaoru let out a laugh. She was right though. Maori looked exactly like her, younger version that is, the only difference between them was Maori's personality and eyes. Her personality came more from their mother and her eyes were from their fathers. Kaoru on the other hand had blue eyes which were her mothers and personality from their father.

"Too bad we weren't born as twins."

"Ah, Nee-san I almost forgot to tell you. The landlady came by the other day and asked for the months pay so I gave the money."

"What? So soon? And wasn't I supposed to pay?"

"Actually she just came by to give me an extra key to the apartment I just wanted to pay ahead so that we wouldn't have to worry about it." Kaoru got up and looked at the mirror.

"Then next month is my turn. Demo…I really wanted to pay for this month. I wanted you to save your money, after all today is your birthday." Maori smiled and stood up to hug her sister.

"Don't worry that's why your taking this nine-teen year old girl to the mall."

"Hah..you make me feel old."

"Baka..you're only twenty-two." Kaoru turned around and headed for the door.

"Come on. Let's eat." The two girls headed towards the kitchen and prepared breakfast. The apartment held two bedrooms and one bathroom and the kitchen was set next to the door of the apartment. As for the living room, where dinning table was placed it was between the kitchen and the bedrooms. Though it wasn't big as their parents' house it was comfortable to live in. The two quickly ate their breakfast and went straight to the mall by subway.

----------

------------------------

Kaoru skimmed through a few cloths that were hanged and took a few out putting them in front of her deciding if it looked nice on her. Maori on the other hand looked through collections of ornaments and cute slogans. Neither at the end bought anything and ended up window shopping. The two exited the store and walked on to the next. Walking by small shop carts that also sell cute but cheap things the smell of coffee tempted Kaoru from stopping by. Then it hit her that she had received an invitation by the two intriguing people she had met last night. She checked her pocket where she had last left it but nothing was found.

'hm..oh well..they probably don't remember anyways.'

"Nee-san lets go in this one. There's something I want to get for okaa-san."

Once again the two looked through cloths and put on a few of them which ended up to being more of a fashion show than shopping. After spending almost two hours trying on cloths the two decided to take a break and head to the coffee shop they past by before. They sat down and put their shopping bags down sighing of relief. Maori looked out the window near the café and into the busy streets.

"You think it's gonna snow soon?" Kaoru looked her direction and up the sky.

"Maybe."

"I miss Japan. Haven't seen snow in a while either." A smile crept on Maori's face. "I bet Tsubame misses us right about now. What time is it in California? Five?"

"Probably." Kaoru replied sounding a little interested. Maori pouted.

"Ne! try to look a little excited for my birthday! I'm never going to be this age again ya know!" a smile appeared on Kaoru's face.

"Gomen. It's just this girl invited me to drink coffee with her today but she was drunk at that time. So I'm not too sure if she meant it back then or not. For all I know they could be waiting for me which makes me feel bad."

"Then let's go!"

"It's your birthday Maori."

"So? You can't just blow them off!" a laugh was heard from her sister. "What?"

"Nothing. I imagined it would be funny if you went instead of me. I bet they would never tell the difference since we look so much alike. All you need to do is put your hair up."

"Hahaha that's mean!" Kaoru buttoned her white coat and put her scarf around her neck.

"The café is right across the mall. Do me a favor and please wait for me here kay? I'm going to check if they're there. I'll call you to come over if they are." Maori nodded and watched her sister walk off. She put her shopping bag on top of the table and looked at the things she bought making sure nothing was forgotten.

'Well if I'm gonna be waiting I might as well order something.' Maori got up and went to the counter to line up.

"Ah! Jou-chan! Jou-chan!!" a voice was heard across from Maori but still kept looking forward. She looked to her left as she felt a tap on her shoulder and found a very tall guy and a nice looking girl next to him.

"Hm?"

"There you are. We thought you'd be here." The man said grinning. As for the girl she shyly smiled and took a step forward.

"Um. Kaoru-san I'm really really sorry about last night. I wasn't particularly myself at that time so I apologize for forcing you to come." Maori blinked and gave a confused look.

"Ah, is that your table over there? Lets go sit down." The man said walking to the table. Maori who was still in confusion silently followed.

"Ano….who are you?" Maori asked finally bringing up her courage.

"Don't you remember? I'm Sano and this is Haruka."

"We're really sorry Kaoru-san. You must have been busy today."

"Ah no that's not it…but-" a ring tone interrupted her before she could say anymore. Haruka bowed slightly and picked up her phone.

"Mushi Mushi? Ah Aoshi-kun. We're at the mall. Gomen! Hai hai! Ja ne!" closing the phone Maori looked at Haruka.

"Aoshi?"

"Oh he's a friend of ours. We invited him to come also. Hope you don't mind. Though I have to warn you he can be a little intimidating." Sano warned as Maori's eyes widen.

"Wait…you mean Aoshi Shinimori?" the two looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Maori looked at the table in disbelief and quickly took out her phone to contact Kaoru.

"There he is! Aoshi! Over here!" Sano stood up and waved. Maori stopped with her dialing and looked over and as you know it there came Aoshi. He walked forward but stopped as he saw a third person next to Sano. Staring in disbelief he widen his eyes as he took a good look at the person.

"Maori.."

"Aoshi-nii-san! It is you!" she got up and ran towards him with a hug. Once she let go she smiled at him happily. Sano and Haruka followed her from behind a bit confused.

"I've missed you sooo much nii-san!"

"Maori? That's not her name. Her names Kaoru. Ne Kaoru-san?" Haruka said looking at Aoshi.

"A-actually…Haruka-san…I'm not Kaoru." Maori replied slightly embarrassed.

"Huh?"

"I'm Kaoru's sister. Maori Kamiya. Gomen-nasai. I tried to tell you earlier but I was cut off."

"Eh?! Kaoru has a twin sister?!? Sugoi!!" Haruka put her hands to her mouth.

"They're not twins." Aoshi said. Both Sano and Haruka looked at him.

"Kaoru-nee-san is older than I by three years."

"I see."

"She told me about you two and sounded pretty funny. Today is my birthday so that's why she couldn't meet you at the café. Gomen."

"Your birthday huh? She should have told us." Sano said.

"Maori. Is Kaoru here?" Aoshi asked with slight anticipation which had gone unnoticed except for Maori.

"Ah. That's right. She went to the café to look for you two. She might be waiting there still."

"We should get her then." Haruka implied.

"Actually Aoshi should get her." He looked at her knowing her intentions. ", we'll just stay here. So you get her Nii-san." Aoshi looked at her again for a second which made her chuckle a bit then he left without saying a word.

"What's going on here? How do you know each other?" Sano asked.

"It's a long story." Maori looked to where Aoshi had walked off too.

' Watch out Kaoru-nee-san. A big surprise is coming your way.'

-

--

-

---------

-------------

Kaoru rubbed her hands together and brought them closer to her mouth. She secured her scarf and blew at her hands to get warm. Snow had suddenly begun to fall and a light breeze picked up making her shiver from the sensation.

' I knew I should have brought gloves!' Kaoru looked around once again of any sign of the two but was no where to be found. ' maybe they're not coming. Ah mou! Kaoru no baka! This is what you get for being so nice' she got up from the chair and started her way back to the mall. Stopping for the crosswalk to turn green she took out her cell phone and text Maori that she was coming back, though as she got a reply she wondered why Maori had replied a laughing face at the end. She shrugged it off putting her phone away and again brought her hands to her mouth and kept warm. She watched as the snowflakes slowly fell hitting the ground and blending in with the white snow on the ground. Her blue eyes stared to where a snowflake landed remembering a certain person from the past.

_A girl seven-teen year old girl stood near a bench at a park waiting for her 'friend' to come. A few kids, with their parents watching, played along side at the playground as screaming and laughing was heard through out the park. Winter had just begun yet snow had already begun to fall so early. She rubbed her hands together and blew at them to get them warm but she was still cold. All of a sudden two rough yet soft hands covered her own and rubbed them using his thumbs. Kaoru looked up and thought she would go weak on the knees as she saw Aoshi looking at her with those gentle eyes and soft smile. She jokingly knew this was just to get her to forgive him for being late._

"_Baka…you're late."_

"_Your hair's down." He said looking at how long it was._

"_I was too lazy to put it up today. I look different with it down huh?" she asked slightly flushed._

"_I like it." Kaoru smiled playfully facing his direction and hooking her arm with his._

'_Thank you! So what do you want to do today?" she looked at the tall man beside her._

"_It doesn't really matter."_

"_How about we walk around?" Aoshi gave a nod and both walked off._

"_You know Yahiko did one-hundred strokes today. Nonstop." Kaoru gloated with pride._

"_Really? Unusual for him to do that. He's gotten better."_

"_Heh heh…that's because Tsubame-chan was at the dojo. You should have seen the look on his face. So much determination! More like showing off his manliness! Ahahahaha!" Aoshi chuckled._

"_Is that so? And what about you?"_

"_What are you implying? That I can't do one-hundred strokes?"_

"_Maybe." Aoshi knew what was coming next. Kaoru faced him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down a little lower so she wouldn't have to tiptoe. She then brought her face close to his. Aoshi looked at her as she closed her eyes and brought her lips closer to his but before anything could happen Kaoru smiled and turned around walking ahead of him._

_That…… was not what he was expecting._

"_Don't tempt me Kaoru." His tone was hinted with frustration. She looked back with a grin._

"_Consider that as a punishment, Aoshi!"_

'…Yahiko.'

Kaoru had stopped keeping her hands warm leaving it for the cold to consume it. She kept staring at the same spot where she last saw the snowflake but sad feelings were starting to build up. She was snapped back to reality when she felt rough but soft hands cover her own. Her eyes slowly realized who the trench coat belonged too and slowly looked up, her heart beating faster by the minute.

"Aoshi." She barely whispered out.

"What were you thinking?" her breathing became faster and faster and tears started to build up. She leaned forward, her forehead on his chest, and grabbed his coat slightly. Aoshi pulled her closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Aoshi. So you're here too." he didn't like the sound of that.

"What made you think that?" Kaoru sighed still leaning against him and looked up at him.

"I bumped into Enishi." His eyes turned cold.

"And?"

"He didn't know I left.Why didn't you tell him?"

"It wasn't his business back then and it still isn't." Kaoru moved her eyes away from him noticing how he had converted back to his old self. Cold and harsh. Aoshi moved his arms around her and took a step back. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her as he walked to get call a taxi.

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." He replied not looking at her. She struggled to pull back and put her hand on his.

"Don't take the taxi. It's too expensive."

"I have the money." He said looking at her.

"Let's take the subway. My apartment isn't too far from here." He kept silent as he let loose his grip on her and watched her walk in front of him. When they arrived at the apartment Kaoru quickly mumbled to him that she would be back and went to her bedroom. He stood at the door way looking at the apartment and took his shoes off sitting himself at the table. As she came out of her bedroom Kaoru quickly went over and sat across from him a bit embarrassed to look at him. Silence greeted the room.

"H-how are you?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" his tone was harsh. Harsher than he intended. Kaoru looked away a bit hurt.

"We got back two weeks ago. But only I and Maori went to Kyoto. My parents are back in our old house at Tokyo." Silence once again fell upon them. Aoshi examined Kaoru noting how she had physically changed. She looked more mature than he last saw her probably because she had put her hair up in a different way leaving strands at the side of her face, this made her look even more tempting. He silently cursed at himself for thinking such things at the moment.

Even though she had not seen him in five years, not to mention his face was stoic as ever, she was still able to tell that he had been examining and looked a bit pissed off from doing so. Struggling, she tried to hold back from laughing.

"Hah…" accidentally letting it out, she covered her mouth and looked at the table.

He looked at her barley raising his eyebrow.

"Gomen Aoshi, it's just…" she had started to giggle.

Here they were sitting down in a serious matter and she goes off killing the mood. (who's fault was that? XD)Hearing her laughing so happily he couldn't stay mad at her and sighed closing his eyes in disbelief of what the woman could still do to him.

"Gomen Aoshi. I didn't mean to mock you." She said with a smile after her laughter died down.

"Well…this is our apartment. It's not really much but we got it at a good price. The landlady was really nice." Kaoru said standing up. Aoshi looked around finding a basic tv with a dvd player and next to the tv hung a picture. He also stood up and walked towards it.

"This is?" Kaoru walked over.

"Ah, It's Tsubame, Maori and I. We celebrated my 20th birthday. We wanted to make it a little more interesting so we all wore kimonos and spent it at Tsubame's house." She said as he looked at the picture a little more. The two stayed silent. Really, there wasn't anything to say or at least words couldn't come out of their mouths. So Kaoru came up with the next thing she could only guess.

" Would you like tea?" He turned his head to her.

"You don't need to be nervous." Kaoru looked away.

"How can I not be? It must have been hard on you. Gomen." Before Aoshi could do anything the front door opened and there stood Maori.

"Eh….Gomen Gomen! I'll leave now!" she said.

"Wait! It's fine Maori." Kaoru said. Maori came in and smiled brightly walking towards Aoshi.

"well I'm glad I didn't interrupt anything! Ne Aoshi-nii-san! How've you been doing?" Kaoru chuckled at Maori. Ever since she introduced him to Maori she has adored or rather admired Aoshi.

"You've grown since I last saw you." Kaoru went into the kitchen to prepare tea.

"Yup! I'm as tall as Onee-san."

Kaoru sighed as Maori began to rant off about how she was doing while Kaoru waited for the water to boil. She picked up her cell phone as it started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"It's Enishi."

"En—how did you get this number?" she whispered covering her mouth to the phone.

"That doesn't matter. Anyways, is Maori there? It's her birthday isn't it?" Kaoru looked up at the two.

"She's busy."

"Well I'm coming over anyways." Kaoru's eyes widen.

"Chotto matte! Don't—you know where we live? What are you stalking me?" a chuckle was only heard before he hung up the phone. Kaoru angrily shut her phone and as soon as she did that the door bell rang.

'Eh! He's here already?!'

TBC…

Please review. Many thanks to readers 8D

yankumi1


	3. Chapter 3

-

--

---

Aoshi walked in a business building going up to the main front desk. The secretary looked up and blushed as she saw the handsome man before her.

"M-May I help you?"

"Is Shinimori-san busy?" she looked at her schedule and back at him.

"Do you have an appointment with him? The CEO has been very busy these past few weeks. So non-business will have to wait."

"I'm his son." The woman stood up and bowed apologizing.

"Gomen-nasai! Please go right up ahead. He should be done with his meeting right about now."

"Thank you." Aoshi nodded and went to the elevator. Receiving a message as he got home the other night he was asked to meet his father at his work. Once he reached the office he knocked and came in. Mr. Shinimori looked up and looked back down at his paper work.

"Now that you're here there are a few things I want to discuss with you. First of all I want you to quit your current job."

"Why?"

"Since you're about to put up another of our business I think that you should have experience and work here."

"What about school."

"Don't worry about that. I'll be away for the next month so just stop by once in a while to see how the company is doing. If there are paper work to do then do them. I'll have my secretary inform you if anything is needed and don't worry about the money, you'll be paid."

"If that's all then I'll take my leave."

"Wait. There's one more thing. I heard that Kaoru is back." Aoshi stayed silent.

" I just thought you might wanna know. Have you seen her yet?"

"That's none of your business."

"So you have seen her." A grin appeared on Mr. Shinimori's face. ", How is she doing? Still beautiful as her mother is she not?" Aoshi looked at his father at the corner of his eye and left without a word.

Aoshi left the building and went to his motorcycle. Pissed that his father had already learned of Kaoru he put on his helmet and quickly drove off.

-

--

----

"So you met Aoshi at high school?" Haruka asked Kaoru.

"Yeah."

"You must have been good friends." She said a bit jealous.

"We were." Kaoru smiled.

"Well this is beginning to make sense." Haruka took a sip out of her shake.

"Why is that?"

"The other day ago Maori sent Aoshi to get you instead of us going to you." Kaoru looked away sheepishly.

"Hah…so that's why."

"Ano…Kaoru-san? H-has Aoshi-kun always been …cold?" Haruka asked blushing. Kaoru looked at her amused.

"Well when I first met him, yes. But to tell you the truth behind his cool exterior hides his soft side." Haruka looked at the woman next to her. It sounded like she knew a lot about Aoshi-kun not to mention she was really mature and beautiful. She wasn't going to be surprised if Kaoru was his girlfriend.

'Though I really don't want to know.hah…I hate being jealous.'

"What about you? You guys must be close for you to call him 'Aoshi-kun'. Actually I'm a bit surprised. He doesn't like anyone to call him by first name except for close friends." Haruka blushed.

'so I'm considered as a close friend then? XD yes! Then there may be a chance!'

"Ne, Kaoru-san? By any chance were you his girlfriend?" Kaoru looked at her.

"Why?"

"He's mentioned he had one before but whenever we ask who he'd say nothing."

"You seem like a nice person. I approve."

"Huh? Approve of what?" Kaoru laughed and looked to her left. She stood up and turned to Haruka giving a slight bow.

"Aoshi is coming this way so I think I'll take my leave."

"Eh? Why not stay?" Kaoru winked at her.

"Lets keep this meeting a secret ne? Ja!" with that Kaoru left leaving a confused Haruka.

"It's not like you to be in this part of town." Aoshi said interrupting Haruka's thoughts.

"Ah…I got bored." She stood up grabbing her bag and looked at the man before her eyes with a big smile. She didn't know what attracted her to him even though he was cold at times and distant. Ever since she saw him on their first year she was drawn by his mysteriousness.

"Ne? Aoshi-kun? Are you busy today? If not, do you mind escorting me to the hospital? I'd like to see okaasan." Aoshi nodded.

'I won't accomplish anything if I do nothing. Now that I know he considers me as a close friend I can slowly win his heart.' Haruka walked happily beside Aoshi as they headed towards the hospital.

--

----

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

A Lady with long wavy dark brown hair lay down on a bed asleep as the heart monitor beeped in a normal pace. Next to the bed was a drawer with a picture on top next to a vase with flowers. Voices were heard as brown eyes slowly opened. The lady found her doctor talking to a girl and behind her was a tall man. Once she realized who the girl was she opened her mouth to speak.

"Haruka."

"Ah. Okaasan. Your awake." She went by her side and held her mothers hand. Her mother smiled as she stared. Her daughter looked more and more just like her by the minute.

"How are you feeling Okaasan?"

"Better. Doctor said by tomorrow I can be discharged. Today is the last day of my treatment." She looked behind Haruka. "Ara, Shinimori-san it's been awhile ne?" Aoshi walked up to her.

"It has."

"Thank you for watching out for Haruka."

"It isn't a problem."

"Okaasan if you say it like that I sound like a child!" her mother chuckled.

"Gomen gomen! Oh that reminds me. Sanosuke was here. He wanted me to tell you to meet him at his work."

"Eh? Sano visted? What for?"

"I don't know? That's all he said."

"Ah! I remember now! They're having that special dessert I've been wanting to try! Okaa-san. Gomen! My visit will be short. I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up. Ja!" with that she bowed, grabbed Aoshi's arm and left.

--

---------------

-----------------------

--------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Kaoru sat down next to a man who was drinking a bottle of beer. A grin appeared on the man's face as he noticed her silent treatment.

"Angry are we?" Kaoru sighed and looked over at Enishi.

"I really thought you were coming over but instead Haruka came!"

"Haruka?"

"Mou, never mind. I find it surprising seeing you here. You have a girlfriend?"

"I thought I told you already."

"Gomeeen…old habits." She said playfully. Enishi slightly turned his head to look at her.

"I had a feeling you would be around here."

"You sure you weren't stocking me?" she mocked.

"For what reason would I do that?"

"Explain you having my number then…" he chuckled.

"Ah that…I called your mother to get your number." She looked at him sheepishly.

"After how many years and you had the guts to call?"

"Heh. She sounded quite surprised and happy to hear from me."

"Really now.." Enishi took off his sunglasses as Kaoru watched. " and how long have you had those? I'm surprised people even make those kinds. That's like made in the eighteen hundreds or something." He ignored her ranting and changed the subject.

"What's the real reason your back?" Kaoru smiled sadly.

"Am I really not wanted here? I guess that's understandable." He looked away.

"I didn't mean it like that. In fact you don't know how much your appearance affected me."

"Baka. Shall we go for a walk?" she asked not wanting to go any further and stood up. Before she could take a step she was suddenly pulled back and found her face close to Enishi. He grabbed her wrist and brought it up.

"I'm not joking Kaoru." His tone made her shiver. " Shall I prove how much you've affected me?" he asked bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Enishi we're in public!" she whispered angrily not wanting people to hear as she pushed him back.

"Do you think I care?"

"Jou-chan?" the two looked to their right to find Sano staring at them.

"Ah…Sano."

"Everything all right?" he asked eyeing Enishi.

"Yeah. Don't worry. He's a friend." She replied with a smile.

"Well, good timing then. I was just passing out flyers for my work. Why don't you come over?"

--

--------

---------------------

---------------------------------------------

Haruka blinked and found the table to be interesting. Now that she and Aoshi were alone she felt awkward, not to mention he barely says anything. They had arrived at Sano's work a few minutes ago but he was not to be found, so instead they sat down to wait for him. Haruka fidgeted with her fingers.

'….what do I say? I don't know if I can handle this kind of pressure! Gah! He's so intimidating!!'

"S-sooo…." She looked up at Aoshi but only found him staring out at the door. Wondering what he was looking at she also faced his direction and found Sano and Kaoru and a man behind her walking in.

"Kaoru-san." Kaoru froze as she saw Aoshi and Haruka.

"I found them not too far from here. The more the better right?" Sano said taking a seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Aoshi asked still looking past Kaoru.

"I am. Handing out flyers …for now."

"Ah Kaoru! Sit down." Haruka motioned her hand. She watched as Kaoru hesitated and looked at the man behind her. "He can sit with us also."

"Demo…ah!" Kaoru watched as Enishi went past her and sat across from Haruka. What choice did she have but to follow? This was going to be ugly though.

Haruka glanced from time to time at the man beside Kaoru. He was quite the looker. She was also tempted to ask what their relationship was.

"So are we going to keep quiet or shall I introduce myself?" Enishi asked.

"Gomen. This is Haruka. Haruka this is Enishi…Yukishiro," Aoshi looked at Kaoru. ", and.."

"And?" Enishi mocked with a grin.

"This is…. Aoshi." Silence filled the air once again.

"Ano…is Yukishiro-san also from America?" Haruka asked shyly.

"Iie. I was born here."

"Then…how do you two know each other?"

"We met in high school. Our first meetings…were quite ….interesting." Enishi replied looking at Aoshi. Kaoru looked away quite embarrassed that Enishi was playing stupid. And she knew Aoshi wasn't too happy. She prayed Enishi wouldn't say anymore.

"Also…" he put his arm around Kaoru and brought her closer to him.

"Eh?"

"Kaoru's mine." Kaoru wasn't too sure if she heard correctly but either way she dared not look at Aoshi.

"Eh?! Kaoru-san he's your….so you and Aoshi are just friends then." Kaoru sighed and looked at Haruka.

"Ne Haruka-san, don't beli-"

"All right guys. Here's your food!" Sano interrupted her and put the food on the table.

"Oooo!! This is the special dessert huh? Yummy!"

"Oh by the way I'm Sano. Friends with Aoshi." Sano said pulling an extra chair from another table. How Kaoru possibly survived through the tension she did not know. All she knew was time passed by quickly and it was time to leave. Haruka noticed Kaoru going the opposite direction everyone else was going.

"Kaoru-san?" Kaoru looked back.

"My place is heading this way. I had fun Haruka-san. I'll see you some time."

"Ah..do you want me to come with you?" Kaoru shook her head.

"No need. Besides it's out of your way."

"I'll walk her home." Enishi said passing by Haruka as she watched the two walked off.

"Sano walk Haruka home." Aoshi said also going the direction of Kaoru.

"Huh? Demo…" Sano tugged at Haruka.

"Never mind him. Come on lets go."

---

-------

----------------

--------------------------------

Kaoru sighed out of annoyance as the two people beside her walked in silence. She just silently walked away without anyone noticing but Haruka just had to call out! Her being in the middle of the two men felt as if she was in high school again. The three would walk home after school exactly in this order. Aoshi being in her left, her in the middle and Enishi on her right. Only back then she was oblivious of the feelings they had for her.

"I'm pretty sure I can walk myself back home." Kaoru said and looked at Enishi. ", also, that was very childish of you back in the restaurant." Enishi just shrugged. Kaoru stopped in her tracks.

"Maybe coming back was a mistake." The two stopped and looked at her. ", I have a feeling that you two don't talk to each other much less see each other. So if you understand what I'm trying to say please let me walk home alone. Don't get me wrong, I missed you both a lot. I just don't want you guys fighting." Kaoru looked at the two with an assuring smile.

Enishi folded his arms and blushed hating how her smile affected him.

"Fine by me. I have better things to do anyways." With that Enishi left. She watched as he left and turned to Aoshi.

"It's getting a bit cold. You should hurry back home Aoshi." She waited for his reply but all he did was stare. " Mou, are you listening?" Kaoru sighed in defeat and started to walk knowing he would follow.

On the way home was a quiet one. But she liked it.

"Thanks for bringing me home. Ja." She then opened the door.

"Is your Otoosan talking to you?" Kaoru's eyes widen.

"Aoshi…I don't want to trouble you anymore. So please distance yourself from me. Ne?" she looked at him a bit hurt.

"Kaoru."

The two heard footsteps coming towards them and found Maori with a bag of groceries.

"Ah! Nee-san! Aoshi! Good timing! I have a surprise! Both of you go in!"

"It's okay. I was about to leave" Aoshi said.

"Oh no you don't! now go!"

Aoshi looked at Kaoru who smiled apologetically. As soon as they went in a small boy came running down and hugged Kaoru's leg. He lifted his head up, his blue eyes looking up at her. His red hair was tied in a short pony tail and was wearing a dark blue gi.

"Okaasan! I missed you!"

"Kenji!" Kaoru looked up and found her mother sitting down at the table. " Okaasan why are you…here?"

"Gomen Kaoru. Kenji missed you these past two weeks."

"Iie. Don't be. I'm just a bit surprised. I would have cleaned things up if I had only known both of you were coming."

Kaoru looked down and smiled at her four year old boy.

TBC…

A/N: Yes. There are many questions. But all will be reviled. Please review. Thanks a bunches. )


	4. Chapter 4

Ojoosama – miss (respect)

Ohayoo – Good morning

Baka – fool, idiot

-----------

"Ne Okaasan?" a four year old boy sat on top of Kaoru as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hm?" he turned around and whispered in Kaoru's ear.

"Who's that man?" he asked. Kaoru smiled.

"He's my friend."

"Oh."

After a few hours staying at the apartment and catching up with each other Mrs. Kamiya left. Aoshi , who wanted to leave before they entered the door, ended up staying and ever since then Kenji stayed by Kaoru's side. He looked up at his mom and tugged at her arm lightly.

"Okaasan?"

"Hm?" she looked at him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with his big blue eyes staring at her. She began to laugh and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Of course Kenji! I missed you very very very much! Sorry for leaving you. You forgive me?" Kenji smiled.

"Hai!"

"Kenji-kun! Come with me for a while. I have a gift to give you ne?" Maori said holding out her hand as he took it.

"Hai!"

Aoshi looked at the small boy and looked at Kaoru who softly smiled at Kenji.

"He looks very much like him. Except for the eyes." He said.

"I never checked to see if it was a boy or girl. I wanted it to wait and see. Actually I was hoping for a girl."

"When I first came here I thought you had aborted the child."

"I would never do that." Kaoru said a bit angry.

"Gomen. I didn't mean it that way." Kaoru stood up.

"Kenji couldn't come with me because he had caught a cold when we first arrived to Tokyo. My mom insisted on taking care of him while we moved our things to the apartment." Kaoru still a bit angry went to fetch her phone once she heard it ringing. Aoshi grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her into an embrace.

"Kaoru. Sorry." Hearing no respond he let his arms down but as soon as he did she quickly hugged him, burying her face against his shirt. Not knowing what to do, he slowly put his arms around her and looked down at her.

--

-----

----------

Kaoru awoke due to the alarm clock and slowly reached to turn it off. She grunted a bit and sat up trying not to awaken Kenji. She spent a few minutes looking at the little red head and quietly left the room. As she reached to the kitchen she blushed remembering about what happened last night. The way that Aoshi had embraced her was a surprise. It had been so long since she felt at ease. All though the embrace happened for a short while, after that he left feeling that he had stayed a little too late.

"Nee-san." Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts. ", you have school remember?"

"I don't know if I wanna go. I don't want to leave Kenji. Maybe I should get a permanent job."

"Then why don't you take over the dojo again?" Kaoru looked away.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready." Before Maori could say another word Kaoru's room opened and out came a sleepy Kenji.

"Ara, Kenji. It's still early." He yawed and walked up to Kaoru.

"I'm hungry."

"Well then. You woke up just in time. I'm about to cook food. You think you can help out Okaasan?" Kaoru asked squatting down. Fully awakened Kenji nodded with a smile.

--

---

------

"Eh? Aoshi-kun is running the business now?" Haruka asked as she walked beside Sano.

"That's what I heard. I'm guessing he'll be coming to class every once in a while."

"That's too bad. Well gotta go. I cant wait till I get in designing."

"You're really going for it then? Hm." Haruka frowned.

"What is that suppose to mean? I love to design."

" I know, I know. Oh hey Jou-chan!" Haruka turned around and smiled as Kaoru came towards them.

"Hey Kaoru-san."

"Ohayoo."

" You okay? You look kinda tired."

"Yeah. I slept late last night that's all." Kaoru said her mind half wandering. Thinking about what Maori said to her was an option she would take but going back to the dojo would mean that she would have to face her own faults. Then again she didn't have a choice but to go back. Her father had set up a hearing for reviving the Kamiya dojo once again and officially handing the company to her, while he started a different business. Dealing with the business wasn't so bad because she could easily take Kenji with her to the dojo while working. Kaoru sighed out of stress. What was the point of applying at this college if she was going to take over the buissness?

"Kaoru-san?"

"Ara, Gomen-nasai! Um.. two days from now I'm going back to Tokyo. There's a little gathering at my parents house and I'm hoping for you to come."

"Eh? Me?" Haruka pointed to herself.

"Hai! Actually this is part of my fathers' business company and a lot of people will be there. The thing is I don't know anyone there…so I was just wondering if you could come with me." Haruka smiled brightly.

"Sure! I'm glad you see me as a friend." Kaoru looked at her confused.

"Of course. You're the first person to befriend in Kyoto."

"What about me?" Sano interrupted.

"You can come to if you'd like Sano." She laughed. " But I must warn you. It gets boring." Haruka looked at her watch.

"Oh crap better get going. Gonna be late. Kaoru you coming?"

"Um. Actually I'm here to drop out."

"What?! Why?"

"Personal reasons. Gomen." She bowed slightly as Haruka gave her a worried look. Kaoru assured her once more and rushed her to go too class.

As soon as her classes were done Haruka dialed Aoshi's number.

"Hai?"

"Aoshi-kun? This is Haruka. Ano..do you have Kaoru-sans' number?"

"Why?"

"Well..she came to school today but she was dropping out. I'm a little worried about her." She waited for his reply but nothing was said.

"Unfortunately I don't have it. She's probably home though. I'm near the apartment so I'll check on her for you."

"Call me back kay?"

"Okay."

--

---

-------

Aoshi knocked on the door and was opened by Maori. From what her appearance showed she had just awaked from sleep. She stifled a yawn and smiled.

"Is Kaoru home?"

"Nope. She went to your father. Kenji went with her. Shinimori-san didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not."

"He only wanted to see Kaoru. After all it's been a while. Aslo…this might seem rude but…you haven't given up on her yet right?" Aoshi stayed silent for a while.

"Why?"

"She's never talked about Yahiko to me…and I'm worried for her. I know she looks happy on the outside but…this morning I saw it. She blames herself."

"…_forgive me…"_

Aoshi left without saying anything and headed straight to the company.

--

------

---------

Kenji quietly held his mothers hand and hid behind her as a few people entered the elevator. Kaoru looked back and gave him a reassuring smile as some peeked at her and Kenji. The two left the elevator and went straight down the hall knocking before entering. Shinimori-san who was looking through papers looked up and smiled as he saw Kaoru. She bowed slightly and walked in followed by Kenji.

"Kaoru. It's been a while."

"Hai."

"Hmm? Himura?" he looked past Kaoru.

"Kenji."

"Sou ka." Kaoru looked away uncomfortable.

"Ano…you wanted to see me?" Shinimori looked at her amused.

"Don't worry Kamiya-san. Nothing has changed." Kaoru looked at him.

"Gomen."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Also-"

"My father asked you to do this didn't he?" Kaoru interrupted. Shinimori-san sighed in defeat.

"You catch up pretty quickly Kaoru. He wanted to remind you that-"

"That I'd be home two days from now."

"Exactly."

"Sorry for giving you trouble Shinimori-san."

"No problem. I wanted to see who your son looked like anyways." Kenji peeked from behind Kaoru.

"Kenji. Don't be shy. Remember that man you saw yesterday?" he nodded. ", well this is his Otoosan." The door suddenly opened, startling Kenji, and in came a tall guy with white hair. (in Kenji's eyes )

"Kaoru." He looked beside her. ",I see your visiting." Enishi looked back at Kaoru. Shinimori stood up.

"I invited her. Now what is it you want?" Enishi leaned on the wall and folded his arms.

"She's here."

"Gomen Kaoru. I'll have to make your visit short."

"Iie. It's fine…Kenji lets go." Enishi followed the two out of the room. Kaoru looked over at Enishi as they waited to reach the first floor.

"I hope you don't treat Kenji the way you treated him."

"He's your son not your lover."

"Mou, baka." After that it grew quiet and as the doors opened Enishi spoke once again.

"I'll bring the two of you home." Kaoru stared at the man before her. He was a bit rough when intimidated and crude but she saw past the act. His father and older sister had died on a plane crash when he was just a baby so he grew up only with his mother, still from what she had observed it looked like him and his mother were not close. Therefore he was lonely. Kaoru smiled gently at him and quickly gave him a hug catching him by surprise.

"Thanks Enishi, but there's somewhere we need to go before we go home, and I don't think you'd wanna go." Enishi raised his eyebrow.

"and that is.."

"Toy store. You're turning twenty-two in three months right? Gotta make sure you get a good toy for someone like you!" she teased.

"Hm..that's very brave of you to bring Kenji. Are you sure they'll let you in? After all he's still a child." Kaoru blushed and hit him on the arm. She then covered Kenji's ears.

"Baka baka! Don't say such things in front of Kenji you pervert!!" she said angrily. A grin appeared on Enishi's face.

"You brought this upon yourself, besides it's worth seeing you so flustered."

"Enishi!" she warned.

"All right, all right. Sorry. I'll be seeing you then." With that he left.

"Okaasan?" Kenji looked at his mother. Kaoru sighed not knowing how she dealt with that man.

"Gomen Kenji, are you tired?" she carried him as he nodded his head. " Ne, do you want to get ice cream?"

"Hai!" he happily replied.

After receiving their ice cream they went to a flower shop and looked through a bunch of different types with the name tags at the side. Letting Kenji pick a few Kaoru chose the rest and bought them wrapped. They took their time walking to their destination and arrived at a little shrine not too far from the city. Kenji was handed a couple of flowers placing them on a table. He watched his Okaasan as she kneeled down slowly, closed her eyes and folded her hands together; with this he copied her same posture opening one of his eyes from time to time to see if she was done praying.

-

--

-----

Haruka stepped out of the limo that had escorted her to the house of Kamiya. She swept imaginary dust out of her white skirt and fixed her matching blouse. Once she looked up her eyes widen to see that the Kamiya's house was a mansion. She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed for Kaoru-sans number.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru-san? I think I'm at the wrong house!"

"Eh? Where are you right now?"

"I'm standing in front of a big gate. Maybe I entered the wrong limo!!?!" a giggle was heard on the other line.

"Don't be silly. You're at the right house."

"You mean a mansion!"

"Hold on. I'll come and get you." Haruka put her phone back in the bag in waited for Kaoru nervously. Once she saw Kaoru she hesitantly smiled.

"You okay? Gomen…I should have come with you."

"Iie.."

"How was the ride coming here?" Kaoru asked as they walked to the door.

"Overwhelming. To be honest I've never rode in a limo before much less enter a mansion."

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine." Haruka found herself looking at how high the ceiling was. She watched as a few maids walked casually chatting to each other. Everything in the mansion looked so fragile even the floor. She had to regain herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Who would have thought Kaoru was as rich as Aoshi.

"Well I should show you around." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Ne Kaoru? How come you have an apartment when you can buy a house?"

"Oh..haha..well my sister and I don't like freeloading off of someone who earned the money, and that's my father, so we decided to earn our own. This is the reason why I dropped out. I have a dojo-"

"Eh?!? Dojo you mean Kamiya dojo?! You're the Kamiya?!?" she asked in disbelief. Kaoru laughed guiltily.

"Um yes? My father's handing the dojo business down to me..so I'll be working full time." Haruka felt a little faint.

"Gomen…do you have water?"

"Ah yes. You okay? Seji-kun! Gomen but can you fetch me a glass of water?" Kaoru asked as a young butler passed by.

"Hai, Ojoosama."

While they waited they went up the stairs and into Kaoru's bedroom. The room was painted white matching the king size bed that was placed on the other side of the room. A long mirror stood right next too them and two doors, one being the bath room and the other being the walk in closet, was on the left side of their view. Haruka looked at a few of pictures that were hanged on the wall. One was of her, Aoshi and another guy with dark red hair that was tied in a high pony tail. Kaoru smiled happily while Aoshi had his arms folded looking away from the camera and the other guy looked straight at the camera with a slight smile. The other pictures were of Maori, Kaoru and her parents. She then noticed there was one more person in the picture.

"I didn't know you have a brother." Kaoru quickly turned around her expression being a little surprised and then smiling quickly.

"Yup! His namesYahiko. He's a year younger than I. But enough about that! Let me show you other places." She quickly grabbed a hold of Haruka and left the room.

"Ojoosama." Seji walked towards them and handed her the glass of water.

"Arigatoo!"

An hour later the little party had begun and the two went downstairs to meet the guests. Haruka watched as guests came in the backyard, all wearing expensive types of clothing she had seen through magazines and stores. She was beginning to feel like Cinderella compared to her clothing. Kaoru had dressed simple just like herself and she was beginning to look bored or at least that was what she saw.

'She must have gone through with this a lot.' A bell rang and people stopped their chatting facing their attention to a man and a beautiful woman right next to him.

'wow..Mrs. Kamiya is gorgeous.'

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. Before we enjoy ourselves I'd like to introduce the people I will be working with." Mr. Kamiya paused and waited as two men walked towards him. Kaoru choked on her drink while Haruka patted her back.

"You okay Kaoru-san?" she asked.

"Ha-hai."

"From now on our business company will be working together making new designs of jewelry. The sons of Shinimori-san will be the new CEO." The guests clapped their hands while a few took pictures of the two sons. Haruka gasped as she saw Enishi and Aoshi standing next to Mr. Kamiya.

"Please enjoy your stay and feel welcome to walk in the gardens."

"What? Brothers?!?" she turned to Kaoru who was trying to hide her face. ", Kaoru-san they're brothers?!?"

"A-ano…..only by law. But I didn't know my father would be working with them."

'this is beginning to be a little too much' Kaoru held Haruka's wrist and both walked away from their spot.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't want them to see us." Kaoru replied

"Demo.." the two went into a little shaded area and sat down trying to catch their breath. Haruka looked over at Kaoru to find her a little worried over something and in deep thought. She frowned knowing there was something going on with the three of them. From the start she knew there was something.

"Kaoru-san. What's really going on?" she asked. Kaoru's eyes went wide as she saw a little red head running fast dodging the guests, while a maid ran after him.

"Chotto matte! Little master! Matte!"

"Kaoru-san?"

"Ah! Gomen-nasai! I'll be right back!" she gestured her hands and quickly ran off.

Kaoru found the maid that was chasing Kenji who was catching her breath.

"ah! Ojoosama, gomen-nasai! Little Master sneakily left his room. He probably took my chasing as a little game." She said in a worried look.

"It's okay. Sorry for giving you trouble. I'll go get him. He went in the gardens right?"

"Hai."

Kaoru went to the gardens checking each rest area to see if Kenji was there. After the fourth area she found Kenji sitting down looking at the roses.

"Keeenji." He quickly looked up and smiled.

"Okaasan!" she went to him and kneeled down.

"What are you looking at?"

"The flower. I saw something." He said as he began to look once again.

"Ne, I hear you were playing with Sakura-san."

"Hai! But I wanted to look for you and i'm hungry." Kaoru laughed.

"Why did you go to the gardens then?"

"Because Sakura-san wanted to play again!"

"Sou ka. Well then..," she stood up. ", shall we get you some food?"

"Hai!" as soon as they turned around Kaoru found Haruka walking towards her.

"Ara, Kaoru-san there you are." She stopped and looked at the little boy next to her.

"Gomen Haruka-san. I didn't mean to leave you."

"It's fine, but who's this?" Haruka went to level with Kenji and smile. " Hi there."

"Konnichiwa." Kaoru smiled nervously figuring how to tell her who he was but a voice spoke and beat her to it.

"He's her son."

TBC…

A/N: I know…XD… .but until next time! At least a few things were reviled Thank you readers for the review!. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminders: **

Italics --- flashbacks

Okaasan-mother

Otoosan—father

Nee-san--- a way of calling an older sister

Ara— ah

Gomen— sorry

Obasan— Aunt

**Alwyzme – **The "she" Enishi was talking about is his mother. He doesn't like the fact that she has remarried and that they're a family. So he refers her as "she" in front of Mr. Shinimori.

Last Time

"Kaoru-san. What's really going on?" she asked. Kaoru's eyes went wide as she saw a little red head running fast dodging the guests, while a maid ran after him.

"Chotto matte! Little master! Matte!"

"Kaoru-san?"

"Ah! Gomen-nasai! I'll be right back!" she gestured her hands and quickly ran off.

Kaoru found the maid that was chasing Kenji who was catching her breath.

"ah! Ojoosama, gomen-nasai! Little Master sneakily left his room. He probably took my chasing as a little game." She said in a worried look.

"It's okay. Sorry for giving you trouble. I'll go get him. He went in the gardens right?"

"Hai."

Kaoru went to the gardens checking each rest area to see if Kenji was there. After the fourth area she found Kenji sitting down looking at the roses.

"Keeenji." He quickly looked up and smiled.

"Okaasan!" she went to him and kneeled down.

"What are you looking at?"

"The flower. I saw something." He said as he began to look once again.

"Ne, I hear you were playing with Sakura-san."

"Hai! But I wanted to look for you and i'm hungry." Kaoru laughed.

"Why did you go to the gardens then?"

"Because Sakura-san wanted to play again!"

"Sou ka. Well then..," she stood up. ", shall we get you some food?"

"Hai!" as soon as they turned around Kaoru found Haruka walking towards her.

"Ara, Kaoru-san there you are." She stopped and looked at the little boy next to her.

"Gomen Haruka-san. I didn't mean to leave you."

"It's fine, but who's this?" Haruka went to level with Kenji and smile. " Hi there."

"Konnichiwa." Kaoru smiled nervously figuring how to tell her who he was but a voice spoke and beat her to it.

"He's her son."

---- ------ ----------- ------------- -------- ------ ---------- -------- ---------- ----------

----------- -------- --------- ---------- ---------- --------- --------- ----------- ----------

"_Kenshin?" she squeezed his hand. " Try not to intimidate Enishi when we get there, ne?"_

"_Meaning I can't touch you? Since when did a law like that appear?" he said stopping. He lifted her chin up and gave her a long kiss. He moved his hands and pulled her closer._

"_I think I can do whatever I want with my fiancé." Kaoru giggled._

"_That's if I'll let you." The two waited till the door opened and to there surprise it was Enishi who opened it._

"_Aoshi isn't here yet. You can come in but he can stay out."_

"_Enishi be nice." Kaoru warned as Kenshin slipped his hand to Kaoru's and pulled her inside. Kaoru made herself comfortable and sat down in the living room. Kenshin sat beside her as Enishi folded his arms and stared at Kenshin._

"_Unless you're gay, I prefer if you don't stare at me." Kenshin said closing his eyes. Before Enishi could tackle him Kaoru stopped him and calmed him down. She gently pushed Enishi further away from Kenshin and gave a sympathizing look at Enishi._

"_Enishi…just ignore him." She whispered. Enishi stopped struggling and put his arms down. Just before anything could get worse Aoshi entered the house. Kaoru gave a sigh of relief and went over to Aoshi._

"_Aoshi."_

"_Are they driving you crazy?"_

"_No. Only a little. Anyways, have you talked with my father yet?" Aoshi went into the living room._

"_I haven't got the chance. He seemed rather busy with his work." Kenshin stood up. _

"_We don't need his blessing Kaoru."_

"_Demo…" The doorbell rang and in came Yahiko. Kaoru looked at him sheepishly._

"_When you doorbell you usually wait till someone answers the door." Kaoru said._

"_Tsh! Whatever busu! Ne Kenshin, are we practicing today? The students in the dojo has left already."_

_Kaoru frowned._

"_Now's not the time Yahiko." Kenshin went up to Kaoru and gave her a quick kiss._

"_Don't worry Koi..i'll make sure we get his blessing. For now I'll go with Yahiko. I promised him." He gave a small smile. Kaoru pouted. She hated when his charm worked on her. She watched as the two said goodbye and headed for the door._

_Enishi casually left the room and up to his room._

"_Well. That went well." Kaoru said sarcastically. ", and here I was hoping Otoosan would finally give in." Aoshi ruffled her hair._

"_Don't worry. He will in time."_

"_Mou!! Your messing my hair." As she untied her ribbon her ponytail fell. She went to the closest mirror and looked at how long her hair had grown._

"_I think if my hair grew a few inches more it would be as long as okaa-sans." Aoshi watched as she combed her hair with her fingers. If he was correct this was the second time he'd seen her with her hair down. He fought the urge to go up to her and embrace her and maybe even a little more than that. Aoshi cursed mentally at himself. How many times was his little desire been taunting him now? She was right in front of him yet she was already taken._

'_..and who's fault was that now…'_

"_Mou!! Aoshi? Are you listening?" _

"_Sorry." _

"_Hmm..i don know what I'm going to do with you and your own little world." She gave a slight smile. ", I asked if I could stay here for a while. I miss hanging out with you. Usually when I come here it's to tutor Enishi."_

"_You know you're always welcome to stay."_

"_hehe. Good!" Kaoru surprised him with a hug._

"_Kaoru."_

"_Sorry. I know it's inappropriate. Still, you just have this stoic face which makes me wanna turn it to a smile. So to top it all smile more Aoshi. Then I'll stop hugging you." _

_Enishi suddenly appeared and grabbed Kaoru's arm._

"_Hey tutor girl I need your help for a minute."_

"_Eh? Hey wait! I thought I'm done being a tutor?"_

"_Just for a sec. It's not like your lover is here." After helping Enishi Kaoru found Aoshi at the back porch. He sat down next to a table where a tea pot was placed and a tea cup. She smiled as he looked over her direction and sat down in an empty chair._

"_Still like to watch the sun set?" She acknowledged his silent response as a yes and reached for the tea cup._

"_I'm gonna drink from yours okay? I'm too lazy to grab a cup."_

"_That's not-" he was too late for she had already swallowed the whole thing. It was sake._

"_This isn't tea……I didn't know you liked to drink sake."_

"_I don't." he said looking at the view. She eyed him with suspision._

"_Something troubling you?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Come on. I don't buy it. Tell me."_

"_I said it's nothing." Kaoru frowned not liking the tone of his voice. She poured the tea pot and drank another full cup of sake._

'_what's a sake doing in a tea pot anyway! Mou!'_

"_Since we don't have the same class I barely see you. That doesn't mean that I don't know when you look troubled."_

"_If this subject isn't dropped who knows what I'll do."_

"_Why are you being mean?" Kaoru asked looking at Aoshi. He turned his head to her as she poured another cup._

"_Stop drinking. You know you can't tolerate alcohol."_

"_I barely see you and now your converting back to your old self. What happened Aoshi? Why won't you tell me?" He looked back at the sunset._

"_It's complicated."_

"_Damn right! It's cause you make it that way!" she stood up raising her voice. Aoshi sighed knowing Kaoru was already drunk. He got up and tried to gently push Kaoru back into the house._

"_Hey! Don't push! I'm not done yet mister!" She struggled to get out of his grip but all failed. ", It's because of Kenshin isn't it?!" Aoshi stopped in his tracks._

"_It's not."_

"_You two were good friends back then. What happened back then that made you two grow apart?I miss those days. I even have the picture from class camping."_

_Silence was greeted until Aoshi looked down at her. As his mouth started to move her eyes slowly widened. It was three words she had hoped to never hear from him. It took her three years to have finally suspected how he felt for her but she chose to throw away that option._

"_I love you."_

_---------------- --------- -------- - -------------------_

_---------- --------- ----------- -------------- ------------- ---_

Haruka woke up due to the sound of giggling. She went out of her room and found Kenji playing with Kaoru. It threw her off to find that she had a child. Now that she mentioned it she wondered where the father was. Kaoru noticed her presence and stood up.

"Morning. Kaoru-san." Kaoru nodded.

"I hope you slept well." The front door was heard open and a voice called out to Kenji.

"Keenji-kun!" he gasped and stood up.

"Okaasan! Maori-nee-chan is here!" he yelled running downstairs. Kaoru sighed with a smile. Kenji defiantly got his weirdness from his father.

"Ne Kaoru-san?"

"Hm?" she turned around to Haruka. Before she could ask Aoshi came down the hall.

"Oh. Good. You're awake. I came to wake the two of you up but I guess there's no need for that. Sorry if Kenji was too loud." She giggled. Haruka new a lot of things had happened and even though they said they were only childhood friends she couldn't help but think that they had a romantic relationship.

"Haruka you go ahead downstairs. I'll be there in a minute." Kaoru said. Haruka nodded and left.

Kaoru went to her room as Aoshi followed.

"What did you tell Haruka?"

Kaoru put her hands on her hips.

"Well since Enishi blurted out who Kenji was I simply told her what he said was true." She said looking at the floor while tucking her hair, which was untied, behind her ear. A glint of silver had sparkled below her neck.

Aoshi stood closer to her and reached for the necklace that was hidden by her shirt. It wasn't anything too fancy just a regular silver necklace. He looked at her as she blushed lightly.

"You still wear this."

Kaoru kept silent and tried to walk away only to be stopped by his hand.

"We should go. Haruka is waiting …Aoshi." She said quietly. He let her leave knowing nothing was going to come out of her mouth that dealt with the past. He had an idea why she was trying to avoid conversations with him it wasn't going to solve anything until they had actually talked about it. To understand how she felt for him… that is if she has any at all.

_It happened all too quickly._

_They were walking happily, more of celebrating that they had finally gotten his blessing. She thought that her life couldn't get any better than this. She could finally be with her love forever. Groaning softly, due to her aching head, Kaoru slowly got up from the ground as a few scratches burned. She gasped for air that wouldn't let her breath. _

"_K-Ken..shin." her trembling hand moved to his body that lay still. Dead still. Her eyes widen as she saw a pool blood near his head._

_It happened all too quickly. He was right by her side holding her hand for dear life. The next minute police sirens were heard and a car swerved to the sidewalk. _

_He had managed to push her out of the way._

"_Keenshiiiin!"_

_At first she didn't know what to do. It had been a week since his death but not a single drop of tear was shed. Kaoru woke up abruptly and headed straight for the bathroom. She coughed one last time as a little bit of more fluids escaped her mouth._

'……_it's been like this for two days now.' She gasped as she suddenly realized what it meant. She used the door as a support and slid down. _

"_Kenshin! Why did you leave me! That isn't fair!" she sobbed hitting the door repeatedly. Maori came running to Kaoru._

"_Nee-san? Are you okay? Nee-san! Open up!"_

"_Noo!" she screamed. "No!! You bastard!!! It's not fair!!"_

"_Nee-san!" she managed to open the door and kneeled down. Kaoru hugged her tightly as she continued to cry. Maori struggled to keep her tears from falling and hugged her softly telling her sister that it was okay._

_Kaoru blankly stared at the ceiling and looked over at her little sister who was asleep. A soft knock was heard at the door. She sat up as she realized who came in._

"_Aoshi."_

Aoshi followed Kaoru down to the dinning room and found Kenji running around. He was caught by his mother who brought him over to the table where breakfast was served.

"Okay. Time to eat Kenji. See? Your favorite food was made too." Kaoru sat him down on the chair and sat next to him. Haruka turned from her chair.

"Aoshi-kun. Come eat with us." He looked at Kaoru, who took a quick glance at him, before joining with them.

"Haruka I hope last night wasn't too troublesome for you." Kaoru said.

"Oh no. Actually I found it very surprising."

"I'm sorry. Kenji must have surprised you."

"Um..if you don't mind me asking. His father…" Haruka asked hesitantly. At first there was silence in the room.

"He's passed away."

"I'm so sorry." She replied guiltily.

"It' fine. Besides It's been five years since his death." Kenji put a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"We visited Otoo-san last week!" Kaoru smiled at him. Just then Maori came in. She took off her apron and sat down next to Aoshi.

"What were you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Cooking of course." Maori looked around. "Hm? Where's Enishi?"

"He left for Kyoto last night. Oh by the way we leave to Kyoto tomorrow Haruka-san."

Maori clapped her hands together and smiled.

"I know. For the day I'll take Haruka-chan out to the malls."

"Can I come too?" Kenji asked.

"Of course you can." Kenji happily got out of his seat and started to run off.

"Kenji! Wait! Where are you going?" Kaoru called off.

"I'm taking bath!" he replied.

"I think I'll stay home and practice in the dojo. I haven't done that in a while. Maori, be sure to keep an eye on Kenji when you get to the mall kay?" Kaoru said getting up from her chair.

"Sure."

------ --------- ---------- ------------

-------- ------------- ------------- ---------

Kaoru stepped up on the floor while putting her shoes underneath the floor. She turned left and walked down the aisle and slid open a door. She looked at the empty dojo noticing everything had been in the same place since five years ago. A smile appeared on her lips as she took a step forward and went to the changing room. After putting on her gi for practice she grabbed a boken that was set at the side and started off with strokes.

--- - ------------- ---------------------------------

-------------- ------------- ---------------------------------

Haruka walked silently behind Maori while Kenji strolled along side with her. Kenji suddenly stuck his face to a window that displayed toys.

"Obasan! Look!!"

"Hey! Who are you calling Obasan?!" Maori annoyingly squeezed Kenji's cheeks.

"Aahh. Gomen, Nee-san!"

"Good. Now what is it? Did you want to go in here?" Kenji, who was a bit teary-eyed nodded while rubbing his cheeks. Haruka looked at Maori.

' I see the temper runs in the family. Kinda scary.' Haruka followed the two inside the store. She watched as Kenji picked up some of the toys and started to play with them.

"Ne Maori-chan."

"Hm?" she looked at Haruka.

" The picture in Kaoru-san's room, is the guy in there Kenji's father?"

"Yup." Maori looked at Kenji. ", he's a split image of Kenshin."

"Kenshin…he was handsome."

"Yeah. Though,I never got to know him. I only spoke with him twice. Once he was invited over to our house. The other time he came to get Kaoru and the two of them sneaked out of the house."

"Through the front door?" Haruka asked confused.

" No. He went to my window to get in. Hehe." Maori grinned. ", he was a quiet person."

"So I take it that your father didn't want her dating him."

"Correct. He was an orphan but the orphanage ran out of room so they couldn't take him in. That's when Aoshi-nii-san befriended him. From there on the three became good friends."

Kenji looked at the two adults and back at something he had kept eyeing for a while. He sneakily went to a stranger and took a lollypop outta the womens' bag and made a run for it.

"Himura Kenji!!," Maori said out loud in a firm tone. Kenji stopped from his tracks and stiffened. ", Get you butt over here mister."

"Hai." He replied in a disappointed tone. Maori held out her hand while Kenji handed over the lollypop. She grabbed a hold of Kenji's hand and went over to the woman.

"Um. Excuse me Miss. My nephew took this without permission. I'm very sorry." She bowed and forced Kenji to follow her.

"Oh! It's quite all right. Actually why don't you give it too him." the woman bent down and smiled at Kenji.

"Oh. Thank you Miss and I'm really sorry about that."

"No no. it's okay! Hehe you have a cute nephew there."

The three of them walked out of the mall and held out the candy in front of Kenji.

"As your punishment you cannot have this." Maori took the wrapper off and put it in her mouth.

"Wah!" Kenji's eyes grew big.

Haruka giggled at the scene.

-------- -------------------------- -------------

----------- -------------------- ----------------------------

"Kaoru." She turned around and put the boken down. Aoshi stood by the entrance. She smiled.

"Would you like to spar?"

"Not now." He said walking towards her.

"Then. What's up?"

"We haven't finished what we were talking about in your room."

"Then lets finish the conversation." She picked up the boken and put it away. Aoshi grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards his direction.

"Maori says you haven't forgiven yourself yet." Kaoru looked away in shame.

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's been five years. Forgive yourself." She clenched her hands.

"I should have protected him."

"It was out of your control."

"That doesn't matter!" Kaoru looked at him angrily with tears. ", Yahiko was the only one who knew I was pregnant! He kept quiet for my sake and acted like an older brother!" Kaoru grabbed Aoshi's shirt and leaned her forehead to his chest. " Kenshin was like an older brother to Yahiko…"

Aoshi lifted her head and brought his lips to hers. Before she knew it Kaoru found herself responding to the lips she hadn't felt in a long time. She raised her feet slightly as she pushed harder into the kiss. Her breasts gently brushed against Aoshi making him groan mentally and cursed at the woman for what she was doing to him. If he didn't stop this his desires would soon take over him and ravish the woman right then and there.

Aoshi slowly backed his face away from her and noticed Kaoru was on her tiptoes. A small grin appeared on his lips making Kaoru frown.

"What?" she followed his eyes down to her feet and hit his shoulder. ",It's not my fault that I'm short!"

"Petite"

"Big meany!" she turned around and walked away.

Aoshi gently smiled as he watched her walk away angrily.

TBC…

A/N: wow. I haven't been here in a while. , sorry readers. Worry not I will still continue this story. Hope you enjoyed. , I hope all my clues are helping your questions hehe ,

oh btw…that was Yahiko's necklace Kaoru was wearing. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjooy!! Thanks for reading! XD

Alwyzme—Hahaha . Feel free to ask away. I enjoy reading readers comments. I'm putting the memories in a scattered way. I know some people don't like that and want the full story on what happened in the past but it would be boring that way.

**Characters:**

**Kamiya Misako**—Mother of three children. **Age**: 25(past)—42 (present)

**Kamiya Koshijiro**—Father of three children **Age**: 25(past)—42(present)

**Shinimori Yoko**—Mother of one. **Age**: 26 (past)—deceased.

**Shinimori Rui**—Father of one. **Age**: 28(past)—45 (present)

**Kamiya Kaoru**—Eldest sister of two siblings. **Age:** 5(past)—22 (present)

**Shinimori Aoshi**—son of Rui. **Age:** 7(past)—25 (present)

**Himura Kenshin**—Orphan. Nickname: Kenii **Age: **7(past)—deceased.

**Kamiya Maori**—youngest sister of two siblings. **Age:** 2 (past)—19 (present)

**Kamiya Yahiko**—Middle child and the only boy of two siblings. **Age:** 4(past)—unknown (present).

_A five-year-old girl ran to a set of swings in the middle of the park and sat on the swing. She pushed her feet of the ground and waved to a boy not too far from her._

"_Aooshi!! Come swing! You too Kenii!" Kaoru yelled. Misako, who had her hands on Kenshin's shoulder, looked down at the hesitant boy. Kenshin shyly looked up at Mrs. Kamiya._

"_It's all right. Go ahead and play."_

_Kamiya sighed as she watched the boy walk towards the swing. It had been a week now since they found Kenshin. He had been in this very same park walking around the park quietly. If it weren't for Kaoru's friendliness they would have never guessed that the boy was an orphan. The adults had a meeting wondering what they should do with Kenshin. It seems that Yoko wanted to adopt the boy, so that's what happened._

"_Misako.." a voice called out to her. Kamiya turned around and found Shinimori Yoko walking towards her._

"_No work today?" Misako asked._

"_Uh-huh." Yoko looked at the kids and smiled. ", where's Maori and Yahiko?"_

" _They're with Koshijiro."_

"_I see. Ne, look at them. It reminds me of when we were in kindergarten."_

"_Ara? I don't remember boys being in our lives." Misako said jokingly._

"_Well that didn't happen till college. What do you think? Aoshi likes Kaoru doesn't he?" Yoko asked intriguingly._

"_Eh?Yoko! They're too young!"_

"_I meant as a friend! Aoshi has some of his grandfather's personality and I don't want it taking over him." Misako looked over at Yoko teasingly._

"_You mean you want him to get married someday."_

"_Otoosan almost ruined his relationship and if it did I would have never been born!" Yoko folded her arms. Misako clung to her arm._

"_and I would have never met my best friend." The two women laughed._

"_Here Kenshin. I'm done swinging." Aoshi said getting off the swing._

"_ehh? You swung only like one minutes!" Kaoru complained._

"_I'm too old for swings." Aoshi curtly replied._

"_Hmm. I see…but that means you have ta sit with the adults. That's boring." Kaoru got off her swing and pushed Aoshi into her swing. " There. You can have my swing. I'll push you. Aoshi you need to have fun!" she said running to the back._

"_Push me? You're too small."_

"_I'm not! Hmph! Fine I'll push Kenii."_

"_It's fine Kaoru-chan. I can push by myself." Kenshin replied._

_Kaoru looked at the both of them sheepishly._

"_ahh mou! Fine, you guys are too gay!" Aoshi and Kenshin looked at her surprised._

"_Gay? Kaoru-chan do you even know what gay means?" Kenshin asked._

"_No! but that's what my friend said to this one boy!"_

_Kenshin laughed heartily and Aoshi smirked._

"_Mou!! Baka!" she turned around frustrated and walked to her Okaasan._

_Misako looked as her daughter came to her._

"_Kaoru-chan..why aren't you playing with them?"_

"_Cause they're old!" the two women looked at each other._

"_Old?" Yoko went down to Kaoru's level._

"_Aoshi says he's too old for swings and Kenii won't let me push him." Yoko laughed while Misako shook her head with a smile._

"_Don't worry about them Kaoru-chan. They're just being boys." Misako takes Kaoru's hand noticing her dress was stained._

"_Come sit down. You have dirt on your dress and I might as well fix your ponytail too." Kaoru sat down while her mother took out wipes and wiped the dirt off her blue dress._

_Yoko sat down next to Misako._

"_Well I guess I can understand, the two boys should be hitting that stage where they think 'they're big boys now'. Hehe" Yoko said._

"_Well I'm a big girl too! I tie my own shoe laces." She said pointing to her shoes. Misako laughed._

"_I think we should be going soon. Can you call them for me Yoko?" Misako turned back to Kaoru as Yoko left the bench. ", here's what you need to do Kaoru. Make sure you let them learn how to enjoy life."_

"_Enjoy life?"_

"_Yeah. Just play with them even if they don't want too."_

"_Oh." She jumped out of her seat and grabbed the boys' hands as they approached and pulled them. ", come you two! We have a loot of work to do!"_

_Yoko walked beside Misako and whispered._

"_Misako what did you tell her?"_

"_Oh nothing." _

--------- ------------------------ ---------------------------

-------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

_Two years later…_

"_Kenshin. Wake up. Kaoru's here." Aoshi said._

"_Huh? What's she doing here?" Kenshin asked getting up from his bed._

"_It looks like her family is visiting." _

_Kenshin got up and put on a t-shirt._

"_Heh. Looks like it's another game of BS." Kenshin followed Aoshi out of the door. They found Kaoru sitting down near a table and Yahiko on the other side._

"_okay today for sure I'm gonna win!" Kaoru said._

"_You practiced on your lying skills?" Kenshin asked teasingly._

"_Shut up!" she stuck her tongue out. ", Aoshi are you gonna play too?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Hey Yahiko. Where's Maori?" Kenshin asked._

"_She's with my mom. She's a mommy's girl." Kaoru hit Yahiko's head and then Kenshin's._

"_Baka..dont make fun of her. She's only four she doesn't even know what BS means."_

"_yeah yeah. Lets just start the game already." Yahiko complained. Kaoru handed out the cards and the game began._

"_Two twos." Aoshi put his cards down. Yahiko was next._

"_one three's."_

"_three fours." Kenshin said._

"_BS!" Kaoru shouted._

"_Wrong." Kaoru took the cards and glared at Kenshin._

"_one five." Kenshin looked at Yahiko while he secretly took a peek at Kaoru's card._

"_BS."_

"_Wha?! Kuso!" Kaoru took her card back. _

_---------- ----------------------------------------_

_---------- -----------------------------------------_

_Koshijiro sat down next to Rui and put his cup of tea on the table._

"_So, when's the baby due?" he asked looking at Yoko._

"_I'm not sure. The doctor said somewhere this month and it's the only the beginning." Yoko replied touching her stomach. Maori looked with wide eyes and also touched her stomach._

"_Big isn't it?" Yoko asked._

"_hai!" Maori smiled._

" _Maori stop touching her stomach." Misako said. Maori went back to her mother and sat on her lap._

"_Ne, is it a girl?" Maori asked._

"_We don't know. It's a surprise." Rui answered her._

"_Anyways I don't know how we got off subject but Kenshin is working." Yoko said changing the subject._

"_For whom?" Misako asked._

"_Me. There's no way I would let him work for real. That would be child labor."_

"_What's his job?"_

"_He watches the store."_

"_Isn't that a camera's job?" Koshijiro asked sarcastically._

"_Baka! You never know!" Yoko retorted while Misako hit him on the shoulder._

"_All right, all right. Just kidding."_

_Rui grinned._

"_He wants to move out of the house." Rui said. ", He thinks he's troubling us."_

"_What?" Misako almost yelled out. ", He's too young to move out. What is that boy thinking?"_

_---------------------- ------------------_

_------------------------- -----------------------------_

"_Hey! I saw that! Were you doing that the whole time? You cheater!" Kaoru yelled._

_Busted._

"_Ah…I wasn't looking!" Yahiko said trying to look for another reason._

"_I bet you were in this too!" she said looking at Kenshin. He just grinned._

"_Mou! Baka! So I'm good at lying!" Kaoru looked at Aoshi who was trying not to laugh." Am I the only one who's not being fooled?"_

"_Sorry Kaoru." Aoshi said guiltily._

"_gaaah!" she started to chase Yahiko and then went for Kenshin. Aoshi watched quietly as Kaoru was overpowered by Kenshin and held her down._

"_Yahiko tickle her!"_

"_Noooo!!" she screamed._

_Aoshi got up and left knowing he was soon to be in that if he didn't leave soon. He entered the kitchen and found Maori running towards him._

"_Aoshi!" she yelled giving him a hug._

"_Hey Maori." _

_Yoko looked out the kitchen door and back at Aoshi._

"_What's all the screaming?"_

"_Nothing. Kenshin and Yahiko were caught cheating in a game." He opened the fridge and got a water bottle out to drink._

"_Game? Oo I wanna play!" Maori, who was holding Aoshi's hand, tugged at him._

"_Ah! Aoshi tell Yahiko to not break anything!" Misako said as the two went out the door. _

"_Ahh!" Yoko held her stomach. ", Rui!"_

"_Oh my goodness!" Misako went beside Yoko for support. "Is it?"_

"_Yes!! We need to go now!"_

"_I'll get the car ready." Koshijiro said and left._

_--------- ------------------------------_

_----------------------- ----------------------- ----------_

_They waited for hours. Kaoru sat beside Aoshi while Mr. Shinimori tapped his foot with his hands clenched. Misako gave an assuring smile to Rui while Maori talked her little mouth away to Aoshi._

"_I'm sure it's a girl! Then I'll have a playmate!"_

_The doctor came out and both Misako and Rui rushed to him._

"_How are they?" Rui asked._

_Misako frowned. That expression didn't look good._

"………_Shinimori-san." He hesitated to tell._

"_Well?"_

"_The baby didn't……make it."_

"_What do you mean?" his tone grew cold._

"…_and your wife……she …" Misako fell to the ground._

"_No…Yoko…….YOKO!!" Misako struggled to get up and ran past the doctor and through the doors only to be stopped by the doctor. Kaoru and the rest looked at them as Koshijiro walked over to them._

_Rui found the wall for support, his breathing picking up faster. Maori went to her mom and tugged at her._

"_Okaasan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Misako sobbed harder as Koshijiro kneeled down._

_She couldn't make it._

_. ------------ ----------- -------------- ------------------ -------_

_------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------------_

Aoshi woke up to someone calling his name. As he opened his eyes he found Haruka looking down at him. She smiled and took a step backwards as he sat up. Ever since the party Haruka had been acting differently. She was more quiet than usual.

"What are you doing here?" Haurka held up a magazine.

"I didn't know Kamiya's were so popular. They're in the front cover." She said taking a look at the picture.

"It wouldn't be a surprise. After all Kamiya Misako is a well known fashion designer."

"ehh? Really."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I actually came here with Sano."

'that explains it.' He walked passed by her and left his room. He found Sano raiding his fridge.

"Oy Aoshi, you're finally awake." Sano cringed as Aoshi took a bottle of juice away from his hand.

"Don't go barging in someone's house without permission."

Haruka ignored the two as Sano started to bicker and looked at his place. His house was built by custom. A traditional Japanese house. It had a simple look to it. She looked back at Aoshi. Yet everything about Aoshi was complicated. Though she hated to admit it she envied Kaoru a little.

"_Kenshin was an orphan and that's when Aoshi-nii-san met him. After that the three became good friends…"_

'The three of them…' caught up in her thoughts Haruka snapped out.

"Since your not going to school anymore I thought we would come to see you." Sano said.

"Call me next time. Leave. I have work." With that he left the two and went to his room. Haruka frowned at Sano and pulled his arm.

"I told you we shouldn't have barged in. Let's go. We're gonna be late to class."

-------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi annoyingly folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Enishi pleeease?" Kaoru begged. ", just watch Kenji for at least an hour. I'll be done by then."

"Go ask your sister."

"She's working."

"Working? Since when?"

"She's been an assistant of okaasan for two years now." Kenji silently stood behind Kaoru and held her hand.

"Just bring him with you."

"I can't! The meeting is for the dojo that I'll be instructing here in Kyoto."

"I said no."

"Enishi my otoosan is going to be there." Enishi paused for a second and raised his eyebrow.

"Is he not talking to you?"

Kaoru smiled sadly.

"He talks to me now." A passer by walked through and the two stopped talking until the person went inside his apartment. Kaoru had forgotten she was standing in front of Enishi's apartment door. He looked around and opened his door wide.

"Come in."

Kaoru went inside pulling Kenji alongside. She looked at the place. It was spacious. Probably the best room out of the whole apartment. There was a simple black leather couch across from her direction and a table in front of it. To her right there was a door, which probably led to the kitchen, and straight ahead were two doors, one probably being his room and the other being the bathroom. Kaoru set her shoes aside and went down to Kenji's level to help him with his shoes. Enishi went into the kitchen while Kaoru sat herself and Kenji on the couch. He came back with two cups of tea and set them down the table.

"Does he drink?"

"Yes. Tea is his favorite." Kaoru smiled gratefully. Enishi used the wall for support.

"How about this, I'll come with you to the meeting and wait in the waiting room with Kenji. No more than an hour. If you're not back I'll leave him there."

"Arigatou! Enishi."

"In return you have to do something for me."

"Eh?"

"You have to do whatever I tell you no matter what it is for the next month."

"Enishi we're not in high school. Stop acting so childish."

" I'm not. That's the way things work." Kaoru sighed.

"Fine, but as long as it doesn't interfere my work."

"Deal."

"Good. My appointment is in the afternoon." Kaoru looked at the living room once again.

"What?" he asked looking only at her.

"Nothing…hey don't you have class?"

"Not anymore since our company is joining your fathers." Kaoru sheepishly looked away.

"oh that's right. I almost forgot." Kaoru saw a picture near the kitchen window and got up to look at the picture.

"By the way….how is your mom doing?"

"Good."

"She's happy isn't she?" Kaoru took his silence as a yes and put the picture back on the window. "Shall we visit Tomoe-san?." Enishi looked at the side of his eyes to her and stood up. He followed the two quietly as they left the apartment. Irritated, he ignored the glances women gave as people realized who he was. Kaoru, who was holding Kenji's hand, looked behind her.

"Ne, How are you going to handle your previous job when you're joining my father's business?"

"I've already dealt with that problem. Besides it was my MOTHER'S idea that I'd model."

Kaoru giggled and faced her direction.

As they reached to the specific tombstone Kaoru kneeled and set a flower down. She closed her eyes for a while and opened them as Kenji stood behind her. Enishi watched silently folding his arms. The last time he visited this grave was with Kaoru also. His eyes half way closed.

"You haven't changed at all Kaoru." Kaoru stood up and turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only one who would visit this grave everyday after school." Her eyes widen.

"Eh?...Enishi…you were watching me?"

"Why?...you barely new me. So why did you visit?" Kaoru gently smiled at him and raised her hand to his cheek.

"Because you were lonely. No matter how much of a jerk you were I knew you missed your oneesan." Enishi eyes widen in surprise. "I hope you don't still feel that way. The family that you have now…… your mother is very happy." Enishi grabbed her hand and brought her awkwardly close to him.

"It's the weird things you do that make me act this way. If I don't release this feeling that you have put into me then I'll go crazy." With that he crashed his lips down to hers as she stared at him in surprise. He backed his lips away for a second and kissed her lower lip quickly before he backed away and left.

Kaoru stood still in the position Enishi kissed her and watched as Enishi left.

Kenji silently watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The buzz of students talking could be heard in the classroom. A few sat on open windows and others sat in their desk eating their obento. The chalk board was filled with math equations and a few extra notes for class activities. Two girls walked up to Kaoru and put their desks next to hers. _

"_Hey Kaoru-chan. I hear that Shinimori-sempai has a step brother. Is it true?" one of the girls asked. Kaoru put a mini octopus in her mouth and put her chopsticks down._

"_Yeah. His name is Yukishiro Enishi. I haven't really met him though. It's been only a month since Mr. Shinimori remarried."_

"_Eh?! Yukishiro? Isn't he a Jr. High student?" Kaoru's friend blushed slightly. Kaoru raised her eyebrow._

"_ne…Suzu-chan, don't tell me you have a crush on him?" Suzu nodded._

"_Ehhh? So he's the guy you like. Well he'll be a first year student next year so you'll get to see him."_

_Suzu looked at her shoes._

"_Still…wouldn't it be weird? I'm a grade higher than him."_

"_Mou-!"_

"_Kamiya." A voice interrupted their conversation and found Aoshi and Kenshin. The two girls excitedly got up and smiled._

"_Ara, Aoshi, Kenshin. Did you two eat already? Sit down with us."_

"_A—a-aactually we're on are way! Ja!" _

"_Eh?? Wait!" Kaoru sighed in frustration as the two left before she could protest. Kenshin sat down and grabbed an onigiri out of Kaoru's bento._

"_Mou! What's wrong with those two?" Aoshi leaned against the wall before speaking._

"_Mrs. Yukishiro wants to talk to you after school. So I guess I'll be waiting for you once you're done with kendo practice."_

"_Talk to me? Why? Weren't we suppose to go too Kenshin's apartment to study?" _

"_It's fine we can go after she talks to you." Kenshin replied. Kaoru took another onigiri and offered to Aoshi._

"_Did you eat?"_

"_Yeah." Kaoru put it back down. Both Kenshin and Kaoru reached for the home-made sushi accidentally brushing their hands together. Kaoru quickly pulled back her hand and slightly blushed._

"_Gomen. You can have the last one." She said looking away. Aoshi silently watched as Kaoru fidgeted with her hands under the desk while Kenshin took the sushi with ease. The silence was getting akward. He took notice of her behavior since both he and Kenshin entered their first year of high school. Kenshin probably had figured it out by now but he showed no signs of interest. Or so it seemed._

_Kaoru suddenly stood up._

"_Ah! I forgot I have to give a paper to sensei! I'll be back!" Kaoru hurriedly walked out of the classroom before realizing that she didn't bring her paper with her._

'_mou!!! Baka baka! Ahh! I'm so embarrassed! What am I gonna do?!' Kaoru, unaware of her surroundings, kept on walking forward as she mentally scolded herself._

"_Hey!" Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and found herself being grabbed by someone._

"_Hm?" she looked at the tall guy before her as he looked down at her with a question on his face._

"_That would have been a bad fall. You should pay more attention." Kaoru blinked in confusion._

"_Bad fall?" Kaoru hadn't even notice that she was near the stairs. " Ah! Gomen!" she backed away and bowed._

"_You're Kaoru aren't you?" Kaoru frowned at his disrespect._

"_Excuse me but don't talk like you know me. It's Kamiya." She said tapping her index finger on his chest. The guy put his hands up in defense._

"_You're a rowdy lady. Heh. I think I'll enjoy my tutor sessions with you."_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_Yukishiro Enishi. My mother says your gonna be my tutor." He said folding his arms._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sano noticed Kaoru and Kenji waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green. He tapped Haruka's shoulder and ran to catch up with them.

"Hoy, Jou-chan!"

"Sano, Haruka-san. Did you come from school?"

"Lunch break." Haruka replied.

"Sou ka." Kenji smiled at the two familiar faces.

"So this is Kenji. I have to say he looks nothing like you Jou-chan." Kaoru laughed.

"Obviously."

"You in a rush? How bout we get some coffee?" Sano offered.

"Sure." Kenji tugged at Kaoru.

"okaasan I need to pee."

" okay hold on."

"Here. I'll take him to the bathroom." Sano said.

"Arigatou." Kaoru watched as Sano led Kenji to the nearest rest room.

The two girls were left alone. Haurka looked over at Kaoru and moved her eyes away as Kaoru noticed her staring. She wanted to ask. Otherwise she's going to grow to hate Kaoru-san.

"K-Kaoru-san?" Haruka squeezed her purse and looked down.

"Yes?"

"I have a question to ask. Aoshi and you….are you two together?" there was a pause before Kaoru spoke.

"I won't lie to you Haruka-chan. In the past there was a romantic feeling." Kaoru stopped for a moment.

_Aoshi lifted her head and brought his lips to hers. Before she knew it Kaoru found herself responding to the lips she hadn't felt in a long time. She raised her feet slightly as she pushed harder into the kiss._

Kaoru blushed lightly and scolded herself for thinking that in such a time. She closed her eyes and breathed calmly.

"There's nothing between us. Besides I haven't forgotten how you feel about Aoshi." Kaoru smiled with a tease.

"Ah…I wasn't…jealous or anything." Haruka fidgeted with her bag while blushing.

"Leave it up to me. I'll make sure he notices your feelings." Haruka looked to her with surprise.

"What? Eh.. Kaoru-san no, don't do that…" Kaoru ignored her and went ahead of her. Haruka looked at her worriedly.

'even if you say there's nothing between you two…back then..what about Kenshin? You couldn't have--' she caught up with Kaoru once Sano and Kenji came back; unexpectedly Kenji was holding Sano's hand happily.

Sano shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kaoru.

"He just grabbed my hand on the way back."

The four sat down outside of the coffee shop waiting for their order. Silence filled the air both girls not knowing what to say. Kenji stood on his chair and watched the busy streets. Sano looked at the women strangely.

"Well it seems we have nothing to talk about." He said.

"Sorry. My mind is a little occupied by things." Kaoru said apologetic smile.

"oh yeah by the way. I've been meaning to ask. How did the so-called party go?"

"It…was interesting." Haurka replied. Kaoru's phone vibrated and answered her phone getting up from the chair.

"Hello? Aoshi?"

"Kaoru. I need to talk to you."

"Good timing. I need to talk to you too."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked.

"not till noon. Should I come to your apartment? A-actually scratch that lets meet somewhere else."

"My place is fine." Kaoru pouted.

"mou…fine. I'll be there as soon as I wake up."

"Ja." Without waiting for her reply he hung up. Kaoru looked at her phone with her mouth open.

"Baka! At least let me say bye!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru tapped her foot annoyingly as Enishi finally appeared from the elevator. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Kaoru. Kenji was sitting down on a little chair and playing with his toys.

"For being late, you have to stay until I get out of this meeting."

"It hasn't even started."

"It will as soon as Aoshi gets here." Kaoru left the two and went in the room. Enishi sighed and looked at the little red head. He sat down leaning his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

'tch…next time I'll make her pay me.' Kenji looked at Enishi and back at his toys. He got up and tapped Enishi on the knee.

"What."

"Are you a bad person?"

"Why?" he opened one of his eyes.

"Because my mommy says that I should throw a toy at you incase you act rough." Enishi frowned with a twitch.

"She said that huh?"

"yup."

"Am I doing anything bad?"

"no."

"Then I'm not bad." Kenji looked at his toy and back at him, and then he sat down next to him.

"um."

"What?" he asked raising his voice.

"Do you like my mommy?" Enishi's eyes were fully open.

"Wwhat?"

"Cause you know! I saw you kiss mommy. So you like her right?"

"damn…kid." He whispered.

"Are you going to marry her?" Kenji watched as he stood up with an angry yet blushing face.

"What kind of child is she raising?"

"huh?" Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm not marrying her."

"oh." A hint of disappointment was heard from his tone.

"otoosan! Can I join kendo too?" a boy's voice was heard. Kenji looked up and found a boy, sister, and his father talking to the secretary. The little girl looked around the building and found Kenji staring at them. She looked at him and went over to him.

"Here!" she handed him a lollypop and ran back to her dad.

"Where did you run off to? Come on lets go." The girl grabbed her fathers hand and waved at Kenji as they left. Kenji stared at them as they waited for the elevator to open.

Enishi looked at Kenji.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Otoosama." Kaoru handed a paper form over to him. Koshijiro took the paper and looked at his daughter. She quietly looked over other papers while the talking of two other men was heard.

A few more weeks then another decision will have to be made.

"……_how is he?"_

"_There's still a tiny chance."_

Koshijiro looked down at his work until Aoshi had arrived. He stood up and turned the projector on.

"Now that we're all here, we'll begin this meeting."

"_We don't know. It's your decision."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beep of the heart monitor could be heard while footsteps came close to the monitor. Steady breathing rose from a person's chest and on the arm was an IV. Next to the persons bed was a small table and on top was a vase filled with multiple-colored flowers.

TBC….


End file.
